The present invention relates to three axis, single degree of freedom inertial sensors using three orthogonally placed gyroscopes strapped down on an inertial platform. Such systems also typically have a limited bandwidth in the absence of angular accelerometers. That bandwidth is typically a small fraction of the ratio of gryo angular momentum to platform inertia.
The use of angular accelerometers adds bulk, weight and complexity that is undesirable, limiting their capability in weight limited applications including navigation and precision pointing and tracking.